elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zahael Magic
Note: Do not powergame/godrp with this magic While normal magic taps into one's own mana or abilities, or even other dimensions in rare cases. Zahael magic does something new altogether. It draws upon the power of the great dimensional deity known as [http://elysiumrp.wikia.com/wiki/Zaphael Zaphael]. Created by him to give power to his Astralwalkers; the scholars whom now worship him and supply him with their lives of servitude. Origins The origins of Zahael Magic date back to the Cosmic Deity Zaphael's Later Life. The Deity found scholars at his erected temples in Elysium and decided to offer them a deal. Power for servitude. The mortals were arguably naive and accepted the deal for the power they sought out. Most being mundane non-Mages, Zaphael told them that they could still acquire magic while being completely untouched by the loathsome dragons of old. They all sought power. And power it was granted to them. Tight restrictions ensued upon the first touchings of Zahael Magic, overtime these have been lightened but still, all magic must be with a purpose that Zaphael can understand when using Zahael Magic. Etymology Zahael Magic earned it's name through the deity whom created it. Simply removing the "p" from Zaphael's name ushered the name Zahael Magic. These two terms were not to be confused. Zahael simply meant the lesser version of Zaphael. At first Zaphael was considering naming it by his own name, but decided to change it to a lesser version of the name to reflect the restrictions he was keen on placing unto this new power. Present Day In the present day, Zahael Magic is alive and sparked within the Astronomer's Reach domain and the Astral Dimension created by Zaphael himself. Zahael Magic is offered to all those who stick around Astronomer's Reach longer than normal, for typically there is a fascination with the astronomical runes that are in place there. As such, many accept the offer and lead themselves into a lifestyle they sometimes regret. The Primal Oak What exactly is the source, however, of Zahael Magic. That would of course be Zaphael himself. But how are people able to connect with the Deity? This is done through the Conduit known as the Primal Oak. The Primal Oak is a tree located within Astronomers Reach. The Conduit was firstly erected by Zaphael himself as a connection and a binding between Elysium and His Astral Dimension. The Primal Oak actually acts like a portal or tear in dimensions that lets Zaphael's astral energy leak into the world for Zahael Mages to use in case of an emergency. As such, without the Primal Oak the scholars of Astronomers Reach couldn't be able to connect with Zaphael. The Primal Oak is also one of the training sites Zahael magic users use to train new users and introduce them to connecting with Zaphael. Additionally Zaphael may elect to personally train new users, however this is rare. Casting Zahael Magic is a lot more easier when near the Primal Oak. Read more: [http://elysiumrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Primal_Oak '''The Primal Oak']'' The Astral Dimension The dimension of Zaphael himself. The Astral Plane, Dimension, World, no matter what you call it, it is the same. It is the connection that manifests through the Primal Oak. The Astral Dimension is the world that Zaphael created for himself and now further on; for his followers. Zaphael rarely visits the physical plane, and rather prefers to keep himself to the Astral Dimension he created using his gifts. As such the connections Zahael Magic users make all relate to the Astral Dimension in some way. Otherwise, without the Astral Dimension they'd need to be in the physical same dimension as Zaphael for their magic to properly work. The Astral Plane provides an alternative source when Zaphael is not in the same realm as them. Some scholars have suggested that the Astral Dimension is the manifestation, dreams and will of Zaphael himself. Read more: [[Astral Dimension|'Astral Dimension']] Specifics of Zahael Magic Zahael Magic users have three main capabilities; summoning Zaphael, shifting into his dimension, and tapping into his essence to access his main abilities. Zaphael's abilities however are simply too grand for mortal sustainability, and thus Zaphael put in place the tight restrictions he intended in the first place. With these restrictions, Zahael magic became bearable for the mortal. Additionally one doesn't have to have Dragon-Blood to access Zahael magic since it is formed with a direct connection with the Deity himself. Astral Shifting Astral Shifting involves the use of shifting through the fabrics of space to reach the Astral Dimension set up by Zaphael. It is simple in practice. The Zahael magic user will speak a simple command and allow Zaphael to surround them in a mystical cosmic blue energy and they will find themselves in the Astral Dimension the next moment. Physically the Astral Plane is incomprehensible to normal people. However to Astralwalkers, the Astral Plane is an open space on a glass floor, with Zaphael at the end of the pathway. It exists as a place of discussion and calmness for all Zahael Magic users and a quick escape in a tough situation. The Primal Oak is an actual gateway to the Astral Dimension, physically once you jump into the portal before it's roots, an untrained mundane person will find themselves falling forever in a white light. Whereas in reality they will just be asleep on the glass floor to the Astralwalkers. As a result they must find their way back through a mental maze as a test to keep negative intruders out of his plane. Almost every time a Shifter must help a lost soul out of the Astral Dimension. Ability Tapping The prime ability of every Zahael Magic user. The reason why so many flock to this form. Ability Tapping is the power to tap directly into [http://elysiumrp.wikia.com/wiki/Zaphael#Abilities Zaphael's gifts]. The power associated with his star-weaving gifts is immensely great and as such Zaphael has to personally regulate every tapping attempt. Thus, an incantation is required every time someone calls upon Zaphael to bestow his abilities for a short period of time. Due to the limitations present, the only ability that Zaphael openly grants to his Followers as a passive manifestation is basic telekinesis. However greater feats are possible with the right morals. Ability Tapping allows a Zahael Magic user to simply access Zaphael's abilities. Be it his great magical strength, his ability to possess others, his ability to manipulate space and travel through time. All possible with his permission. Astral Summoning In times of great need, there is a call for Zaphael himself to assist his followers in times when they cannot even use Ability Tapping to defend them self. Although it's rarely ever done, Summoning is the final practice of Zahael Magic. Summoning requires four of those attuned to Zahael Magic and Zaphael's Dimension and of course him directly. The ritual itself takes an entire minute and cannot be disturbed. Even pushing someone can disrupt the ritual. As such; Zaphael often responds to the call as quickly as he can. Since Zaphael is such a timeless entity he is often surfing timelines, other universes, and the ritual as a result takes an entire minute. Once the ritual is complete, the great Lion will simply manifest himself physically and accomplish whatever he needs to. Performing the summoning without good cause or reason will cause him to grow irritated, and as such cut those off from Zahael Magic immediately with haste, and if they're lucky, show mercy. Attunement and Unattunement Acquiring the magic itself is relatively difficult. As such one must be introduced to the ranks of the Astralwalkers. For months they find themselves doing lowly work for the more advanced Astralwalkers. They may even be invited to have an audience with Zaphael himself in the Astral Dimension to see whether or not their Lion God takes a liking to the new initiate. After this term they will develop what is known as the Astral Sense from spending too much time around Astronomers Reach. They begin to now study Astral Runes and inscriptions from the Reach and will learn the technique to attune to the Astral Dimension. On the day of their attunement they will be taken the the Primal Oak and will dip their feet in the well of Astral energy for an upwards of an hour. Soaking in the astral energy they will begin to develop the "Spark" through their body. A nervous system that is different from basic mana circuits. The Spark allows someone to connect with other dimensions on a basic level, Zaphael being the creator of the Spark System, and Zahael magic himself, he will see the new initiate personally and have a conversation with them. They will often strike up deals and he will send them on missions in exchange for the magic. If Zaphael likes the initiate he will grant them the magic and they will have access to all three branches at the moment of attunement after they return back to the regular plane. For a day they will fall unconscious as their "Spark" installs into their body. Additionally the "Spark" will replace any normal mage's circuits, causing them to be unable to cast any other magic until they unattune from Zahael magic. However when they unattune from the magic by ripping their astral magic from their body and sending it back to the Primal Oak, they find that the Spark is still there, but it runs on their bodily mana instead, albeit at a much heightened rate, effectively replacing their draconic circuits. Disadvantages Some disadvantages of Zahael Magic include, insanity. And I mean it. Lots of people cannot simply bare Zaphael's voice in their head all the time. As such when you establish a connection with the Astral Dimension and Zaphael you immediately succumb yourself to his will. If needed he can force Zahael mages to do as he wishes and complete his will. However Zaphael is merciful and thus doesn't wish for his followers to be controlled like puppets and permits them free will. Zahael Magic establishes this contract immediately upon attunement, and as such if they are needed to, ever attuned person will be forced to succumb to the Lion God's will. Some cannot handle it, the voice in their head, whereas others cannot handle the energy of the Astral Dimension flowing through their magical circuits. These people who cannot handle the voice, the obedience, and the Astral Dimension often become weakened physically until the point where the Zahael Magic is forced out of their system by their own magic circuits. Zaphael makes quick work of these "rejects" and sends them back to their childhood most often, so they can repent and not make the same mistakes again. Category:Magic Category:Deities Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Astral Magic Category:Zaphael Category:Connection Magic Category:Written by Ryan